


Old Name, New Life

by AbbieA7410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Death Eaters, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieA7410/pseuds/AbbieA7410
Summary: A New law that was passed just before the beginning of Harry's fourth year affected not only him, but some of his friends too, stating that every Hogwarts student where required to take an Inheritance Test to see if they where Heirs of Dying family lines. Due to this he made new enemies which then made new friends. And what the hell does it mean that The Dark Lord and his most Loyal Follower are his Bloody Parents.
Relationships: Augustus Rookwood/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Rabastan Lestrange/Gideon Prewett, Rodolphus Lestrange/Fabian Prewett, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 56
Kudos: 254





	1. Prologue

**JUNE 1977**

Tom Riddle looked at the list of his new recruits as he paced around the Main Hall of Riddle Manor, only 12 of them joined him during the last three months. Not enough to get rid of Dumbledore and his Order from manipulating the Ministry of Magic, although it did bring his numbers up to around 64 marked followers, and not including his allies with the Werewolves, Vampires, Dementors and Giants. 

Looking at the parchment which listed the names of the newest recruits he took note of who they where (Surnames) he looked at the boy who he would have never expected to carry the name of a light family. Crouch. He asked for a meeting with him, planning on using him as a spy with only him and a small few knowing he was on his side. The Short, Blond boy was the most magically powerful of the newest membersof the Death Eaters, followed closely by Regulus Black, but the boy intrigued him. Leading him to his office tom started to talk with the boy,

"Name".

"Barty Crouch" He told him.

"Like your father"

"I am _nothing_ like my father". The boy, Barty, practically yelled at him.

Barty was interesting.

* * *

**AUGUST 1977**

Tom had started to train Barty himself in Dark Arts, but the dark lord didn't let him go out on raids yet, he mainly does research for the Dark Side, the Ravenclaw had nothing to complain about. Over the last two months Tom had gotten to know Barty, and he became one of his closest allies, or friend, if you could call him that, but yet he wanted more, he wanted Barty for himself. He didn't know what the feeling he had was, he always believed that he would always be alone, but yet Barty lit up the room every time he walked into it, whether it be a meeting or training he always felt better when he was around.  
  
Walking into the Library, he saw Barty researching something, he didn't know what as he couldn't see the book title, but yet the boy was so interested in his book he didn't notice when the Dark Lord entered the room, but when Tom sat next to him, he jumped as though a clown had frightened him.  
  
"My Lord, I'm sorry I didn’t notice you enter, was their anything you needed." Barty asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular, Barty. And I have told you in private you can call me Tom"  
  
"Of course, My Lo-, Tom"  
  
The Dark Lord picked up the book that Barty had been reading before, _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_.  
  
"Explain to me Barty, why do you need a book on Divination for, especially after you got an O on your Divination Owl." Tom asked, just to hear Bartys voice again.  
  
"My sister has taken an interest in the Subject, and although she would be able to take the subject next September, she isn't patient enough to wait that long so I'm taking notes for her to learn until then." Barty replied.  
  
"I never knew you had a sister."  
  
"She was sickly throughout her childhood and she was hidden from the world as healers didnt believe she would make it to her 10th birthday, so my mother looked after her at home while my father worked most of the time." It was clear Barty cared a great deal about his Mother and Sister, but yet when he mentioned his Father his voice was hard, filled with hatred.  
  
"What's her name"  
  
"Eurydice, my Mum loves Greek Mythology"  
  
Yes, having Barty as his would be a good thing

* * *

**AUGUST 1978**

He asked to court Barty just at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, in June, of course the Ravenclaw said yes. Now two months into their relationship, if it could be called that, he wasnt sure yet, but Barty insisted that he meet his sister, and yet he found himself a little bit nervous, of course he would deny it until his death, but something felt really serious as he met Bartys sister. They were meeting in a coffee shop in Muggle Manchester, somehow the girl had roped them into meeting in the muggle world. He was cut from his thoughts when he heard a girl shout,  
  
"BARTY"  
  
A flash of Blond hair flew past him and tackled Barty almost to the ground in a hug before letting go of him and straightening her glasses.  
  
"Hi. I'm Eurydice Crouch" she said to him, arm outstretched ready for him to shake. Taking her hand, he told her who he was.  
  
Before he knew it, he was actually enjoying his time with Bartys sister, and although the girl was only 12 she was very opinionated and it was clear she shared the same beliefs as Barty and the dark sect.  
  
He would come to enjoy having the Crouch's on his side of the war.

* * *

**NOVEMBER 1979**

They got Married a just over a year later, Barty having left Hogwarts for good and a year of courting, they both decided on a private ceremony, just Eurydice and a small amount of Death Eaters (The Rookwood's, Lestranges as they were the only ones to know of Barty’s position within the Dark side) to witness their Wedding. Rabastan and his Husband, Gideon Prewett, also stood with their 1 year old sons, Frederic and George. While Rodolphus and Fabian stood with their three children, Bill, Charlie and Percy. While Augustus Rookwood and his wife, Bellatrix Black, stood on the opposite side of the Lestranges with Eurydice.  
  
The Ceremony itself was amazing and Tom felt as though he had done something right because Barty wouldn't stop smiling throughout, which did make his heart swell. And he Cried during the vows, and Tom would never admit it but he did shed a tear (or more, as Eurydice insisted).  
  
And although to the guests, the small party they had afterwards would be the best part, to Bellatrix at least, who knew she was so good a poker, in both Tom and Barty opinions it would be the night, when Tom could claim Barty as his own, see him in positions nobody else ever would see him in, hear him moan and scream in ways no one else ever will.  
  
Afterwards Tom gave Barty the Slytherin Consort ring, explaining the protections it would give him such as making practically immune to all spells, including the unforgivable curses, and nulling all Potions that enter his body without him knowing.  
  
That was the first time he knew he Loved Barty and he told him

* * *

**AUGUST 1980**

What was unexpected was Barty becoming Pregnant after that night, neither of them knew he carried the gene that allowed him to become a carrier, but yet on August 1st the birth of Hayden Thomas Riddle-Crouch was announced just after Midnight.  
  
When Fabian and Eurydice walked out of both his and room and told him he could go in, he had never ran quicker in his life, he did threaten both of them into not saying anything about the Dark Lord running, although he didn’t think they listened as he heard laughing come from the other Lestranges and Rookwood’s, and Bellatrix having had her son 2 days ago, them having become frequent visitors at their house. But at that moment it didn't matter, all that mattered was Barty and their Son.  
  
Going in the bedroom Tom looked at his Husband, who in his opinion, never looked more pretty. And although his hair was stuck to his forehead and he had tear tracks running down his face, it was the tiny bundle of blue in his arms that made him look like an angel.  
  
Barty looked up at him and give him a smile which lit up his whole world. He sat in the bed next to him and rubbed a finger across the child's face, in a way that was so delicate that he thought the child would break. Barty looked at him and without a word he placed the child into his arms. The child looked exactly like him but with Barty’s straw blond hair and blue eyes,  
  
"Hayden, can we call him Hayden."  
  
"Of course, it's up to you".  
  
"Hayden Thomas Riddle-Crouch, our son."  
  
Tom never wanted a family before, but now he had one, and he never wanted to let them go.

* * *

**NOVEMBER 1981**

Of course, their happiness didn’t stay long after that only three months after Hayden's arrival did everything get bad. Eurydice, Fabian and Gideon where to look after all the children while Rodolphus, Rabastan, Augustus and Bellatrix where on a mission and Tom and Barty went out for their anniversary but yet when the two men got home, they found the three unconscious and bleeding, being left for dead and all the children gone. That was exactly a year ago now.  
  
Barty was inconsolable with the loss of Hayden and the near death of his sister and demanded for Tom to look for their son, and he did, on the 31st of October Tom went to the Potters house, where he had located Hayden and he was yet to return.  
  
"Tom's gone"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Eurydice, still in her Hufflepuff school robes, prefect badge shining.  
  
"What do you mean" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"Dumbledore announced it at Breakfast this morning, saying the dark lord had died on Samhain, that the war was over, and then he walked out of the great hall with Mcgonagall behind him, I heard him say that the Longbottoms know where he was. That he wasn't completely dead, almost like a spirit."  
  
"Then we'll go to the Longbottoms and ask what happened." Gideon said.  
  
"Eurydice, go back to Hogwarts an-" Barty started.  
  
"No bloody way, I'm coming too, and save it Barty, you’re the only family I have left, I want to come too, I can make my own decisions." It was clear she wasn’t going to argue and Barty didn't know whether to be proud or exasperated by his sister.  
  
What they didn’t know was that they were walking into a trap, after torturing the Longbottoms for answers, the Aurors came and arrested all eight of them. Although there is a reason Alistair Moody lost most of his body parts, and it was because of that night.  
  
Bartemius Crouch Sr. disowned his two children when they were both on trial along with the Lestranges and Rookwood’s, all of them being sentenced to Azkaban, none of them finding out what happened to the dark lord or finding their children.  
  
And Dumbledore twisted everything, making it seem as though the Prewett's where apart of his order and died only a few months after they joined, Bellatrix had married Rodolphus, and practically erased all existing proof of Eurydice.  
  
They could only hope the Dark Lord comes back one day, maybe then they could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story, if you chose to get this far in reading.
> 
> If you have read any of my other storys, Hello again. And if your new Hi I'm Abbie.
> 
> I was ment to post a chapter of another story I have written but I came up with this instead. Which I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> I havent decided on who to ship Harry with yet so if anyone has any ideas comment below.
> 
> All comments are read and replied too, and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> I hope your all safe and doing well.
> 
> \- Abbie


	2. Chapter 1

**September 1st 1994**

Harry got off the train at Hogsmeade station anticipating his next year at Hogwarts, after his last three years at the school the fourteen-year-old was really hoping for a quiet year, although he doubted that would happen given his luck.

He had heard whispers around the train of who the next Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts could be, though nobody was certain,he had even heard from some Seventh Year Hufflepuffs that their would be two Professors teaching the subject, but he didnt think this was the most likely, (If they would allow for two people to teach a subject why didn't they do that last year when Professor Lupin had to stay off dur to the full moon) although he wasn't really that bothered on who it could be, they wouldn't last till the end of the year, they never did.

Walking to the carriage alone, having not found either Ron or Hermione on the train, he got in one near the end with a blond girl with a Ravenclaw uniform on, she was also reading what could be a magazine but it was clear it was upside down, which did confuse him.

"Hello", he said.

She looked up at him, with a slight look of shock in her face, as though she was surprised he was talking to her. "Hello" she barely whispered.

"I'm sorry, I dont know your name." He started conversation with her, wanting to make more friends outside of Gryffindor.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." She smiled. And before he knew it he made a friend in the third year Ravenclaw.

Getting to Hogwarts harry sat at the Left side of the Gryffindor table so he would still be able to talk to Luna, still not having found Ron or Hermione, but he couldn't sit their for long as when they did come into the great hall they dragged him from his seat and pulled him towards the end of the table near where the new first year students would sit, but he did manage to say a hasty 'goodbye' to Luna.

"Welcome back students, and to the first years, Welcome to Hogwarts. Now after the unfortunate leave of Professor Lupin last year, we are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but for the first time, we will have two Professors for the Subject. Please welcome Alastor Moody and Emmeline Vance to our faculty." Dumbledore announced before everyone turned around and looked at the two new Professors walked into the Great Hall, Moody had an extremely disfigured face, missing part if his nose and a false eye spinning around where his real one should be, and was missing a leg. Vance had dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, she held her shoulders back and head held high as she walked in confidence into the Great Hall.

Both where surveying the room, as though they where looking for somebody, and looked disappointed when it seemed that they didn't find what they where looking for, although it was bearly noticed by anyone, which was curious, what could they be looking for. Both of them shook the Headmasters hand before taking a seat on the Teachers Table.

"And, I know you are all eager to eat Dinner, however I do have one last announcement. This Year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we will be welcoming students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang on the 28th of October, from then you will be able to enter your name into the Tournament, however, you will be Of Age by April to enter the tournament." The final statement got a fee disappointed groans from a few 6th years who had wanted to enter but clearly couldn't due to the age limit.

But soon after everyone was distracted by the food that was placed infront of everyone. Harry was looking at the two new Professors, who where still looking around at everyone, he met the eyes of Professor Vance and her eyes widened before she turned to Moody and whispered something to him before he looked up and towards him.

He turned away from the two Professors only to regret it because Ron was stuffing his face full of food, which was really gross to look at. He just finished his dinner and waited for everyone to be allowed to go back to their Dormitory for the night.

**20 Minutes Later, Boys Dorms**

"So Harry mate, are you going to enter your name into the tournament." Ron asked him. 

"What the hell, of course not. Plus you heard Dumbledore, we couldn't do it even if we wanted to, which I wouldn't because it's just a death wish, that Tournament." Harry replied, he was confused as to why Ron would ask this, the Red Head knew that Harry hated all types of attention, especially if it involved him being the Boy-Who-Lived. 

"I Know, mate, but 1000 gallons would he a brilliant prize though wouldn't it not." Ron had a glint in his eye thinking about the money. Harry just shook his head and went to bed, so he can be ready for the next day. 

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning at around 6am which was really early compared to some of the others in his year, but growing up with the Dursleys early mornings where something that had been drilled into him from early childhood. He got up and showered before everyone else got up. 

He walked out of the common room, which was still empty, breakfast only starts at 8, and made his way to the Library, he actually loved reading books, but he feels like he has to dumb himself down because of Hermione, the ways she had reacted in the past to people doing better than her in exams and essays. 

Looking around the Libry he found a book on Arithmancy that intrigued him, he picked it up and turned to start walking to the desks in the far corner of the Library only to trip over someone and have them grab his arm before he hit the floor. 

"Oh my gosh, Mr Potter. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to trip you over. I didn't see you. Holy Merlin, please forgive me." 

He looked up and saw Professor Vance who handed his book back to him as he dropped it when he tripped over her. 

"Thank you, Professor." 

"Its no problem at all, Mr Potter. But can I ask, I'm under the impression that you don't take Arithmancy" she asked.

"I might not have taken it, but it is an interesting subject, it doesn't mean I cant learn about it." He told the Professor, and she smiled, like she was happy with his answer. 

"I think that everyone has a subject that they are interested in, even if they don't show it." 

"What's yours then?" He was curious about one of his new DADA Professors, he believed that Professor Vance would be a good Professor, she gave him the same impression that Lupin did the previous year. 

"Dark Arts, 1000%" she said before taking a swig out of a flask that was designed to look like a bracelet. He gave her a funny look, one for her answer and two because it seemed pretty obvious that she was drinking Alcohol before 8am. "Just because some magic is dark does not mean it is evil, and every woman needs some Rosè in the morning" she then said shaking the flask/bracelet before excusing herself, walking towards the Restricted Section of the Library. _Curious_ he thought before walking to the checkout desk and wrote what book he had checked out of the Library, before heading to the great hall, as breakfast would start in 20 minutes.

While walking he bumped into someone else, he looked up at Luna and smiled at her. 

"Hello Harry, you have quite a few wrackspurts around your head." She said. 

"Oh, I'm fine." He told the girl, he noticed that she had no shoes on, "Luna, where are your shoes" 

"Umm, the Nargles took them. It will be fine, it always happens." She said before heading to the Ravenclaw table, while he walked to the Gryffindor one.

As soon as he sat down Professor Mcgonagall handed him his time table for the day, DADA, Double Potions, then Divination _amazing, what an amazing day, it couldn't get any better_ he thought to himself, sarcastically, before Ron and Hermione sat at either side of him. 

Really, Harry had already started to dread the way this year was going to turn out, with two schools coming, a deadly tournament and Two new Professors. It really was going to go well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then story 3 of 3 updated in less than 12 hours, I'm proud of myself here.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> So are Professor Vance and Moody to be trusted.
> 
> That's all (quite a short AN from me) so please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> I hope you all had a good Christmas and have a good New Year (We all just need 2020 to be over with at this point) 
> 
> I hope you are all safe x
> 
> -Abbie


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright everybody, put your wands and books away, you will not be needing them. Mr Weasley sit up you are not a monkey you dont need to slouch on your desk it is not necessary, Miss Granger put your hand down I will not be answering questions yet, and Miss Parkinson I thought I told you to put your wand away can you do that or will I have to start taking points from Slytherin already." Professor Vance said as she walked into the classroom, it was amazing to see Hermiones face when she was told she couldn't ask any questions. 

Professor Vance was clearly not taking any arguments from anyone but it was Professor Moody that was the most imposing in the room, "Now today we will be looking at The Unforgivable Curses, Miss Parkinson, Professor Vance told you to put your wand away twice that is 25 points from Slytherin, anyways, their are Three Unforgivable Curses, The Imperious Curse, The Cruciatus Curse and The Killing Curse" Professor Moody started and wrote the three names of the curses on the board.

"Professor, are we really allowed to learn about these three curses, their illegal that means you shouldn't teach us them. They are also Dark Magic we shouldn't be exposed to that" Hermione shouted out from the left of him.

"Miss Granger, please leave my class room. I have told you not to ask any questions yet, but you have now gone and distracted us from our work." Professor Vance told her, Harry had to look down at his desk to stop anyone from seeing his smile, it was the first time he had ever seen someone tell Hermione off for asking questions, it had been a long time coming. When Hermione was starting to protest against leaving by telling Professor Moody she had a right to be their he just gave her a harsh look which made her hastily pack her things and rush out of the class which drew a couple of snickers from the Slytherins.

"Any body else who wishes to disobey my rules again will have the same punishment as Miss Granger, who will not be returning to this class room for the next fortnight." Professor Vance addressed the classroom with a cold stare. "Good, as we where saying The Three Unforgivable Curses where not originally made for such purposes that they are commonly associated with, The Imperious Curse for example was created in the 1400s and allowed for the caster of the spell to control someone if they where to commit suicide, it would push them out of harms way and allow them to get to safety. It was only recognized as an unforgivable in 1897 when it was causing more harm than good."

At this Harry raised his hand, and not making the same mistake Hermione made waited to be addressed by one of his Professors before he started to speek. "Could a person still use the spell if they knew someone was in danger of death to stop them, or is it still classed as illegal."

"That is where it gets confusing, technically yes you are. However you would have to have valid proof as to the reason, like Memories or a statement from the person, but if you cannot prove it you would go to Azkaban for life." Professor Moody answered. "Next up we have the Cruciatus Curse, this curse was created in the 1600s first people who had been burned at the stake and managed to survive, many women never had long enough to cast a flame freezing charm before they suffered with second degree burns which destroyed nerve cells in the legs. Once Healers helped with the damage they would cast the Cruciatus on a person to see if they could feel the pain. Again it was recognized as an Unforgivable Curse in 1897 as it was starting to cause more harm than good."

"And finally, The Killing Curse. This was the first of the Unforgivables to be created at around 1100s, first it was a more Humane way in killing cattle but then went on to be used again by healers in 1600s along with the Cruciatus curse, it was used when people where dying but it caused them pain and the healers would use it in a way to put a person out of their misery. Again made illegal 1897, however this was made illegal due to the magical strain it caused on a persons Magical Core if they where to use the curse repeatedly over a short space of time."  
Professor Moody finished with, before a bell sounded that signified the end of the lesson and everyone got up to leave before they did Professor Vance called, "I want a 17 inch essay on one of The Unforgivable Curses, The History of it, What it does and why it became illegal."

When Harry and Ron walked out of the classroom they saw Hermione sat at the end of the Corridor, walking up to her they both saw that she was till angry with being kicked out of the lesson.

"I can't believe that woman has the audacity to kick me out of the lesson, me, I'm the Brightest Witch of Our Age, she had no right, no right at all." Hermione practically growled, "And Parkinson was told off twice and did she get removed from the lesson, No, No she didn't. Anyways we have Potions now, let's go." Hermione dragged them both towards the Dungeons for their Double lesson with Snape.

* * *

Harry was again sat in the far back corner of the Library, however this time it wasn't for reading, he was doing his DADA homework, he had also been given Potions Homework 'Give the Properties and use of Gillyweed' which he would do later, but now Harry was to intrigued in the work he had been given in his Defence Class. Had their been any more spells that where illegal which where created for other purposes.

Deciding on going asking his two Professors he walked towards the staircase intending on going towards the third floor corridor.

Once he got their he could hear two voices talking from in the class.

"Eurydice, you dont get to tell me what to do." One voice hissed.

"Yes I do Barty. If we get caught we will possibly be sent right back to Azkaban, if not Kissed."

Harry looked inside the office and saw two people facing eachother, clearly in the middle of an argument. Both of them had straw blond hair, and had similar facial features, they could possibly be siblings. However if they where here then where where Professor Vance and Moody.

"I have to do this though"

"No you dont Barty, I get that he is your Husband, but if he went to the Potters that night, what is stopping Harry Potter from being Hayden, we need to think about this properly. Putting that boys name into the tournament will not cause any good, I could get worse." The girl went over and hugged her brother while Harry just stood in shock.

He quickly walked away thinking about what he had just heard, who where Barty and Eurydice, who was Bartys husband, and who was Hayden and how could he be him. Thinking on the best ways to find out all of this he went back to the Library.

Newspapers, Harry thought suddenly, Did the school collect Newspapers?, walking over to Madam Pince he asked,

"Do you collect old Newspapers?" 

"Yes lad, if you go over to the back left their will be filing cabinets where their all sorted by year." She said.

Harry nodded his thanks and walked over to the one labelled 1978 and looked through it till he got to July 31st 1980 when a headline caught his attention.

_Potter Heir Died during Childbirth, What Does This Mean For The Family? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with a schedule, and now I've completely discarded the schedule. I've decided I'll just uploaded a new chapter when I have it done.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared at the headline in horror, how could that be possible. He was right their. Looking into the article he read,

> Lily Evens-Potter was brought into St. Mungos Hospital this morning expecting to bring the next Potter Heir into the family, after James Potter revealed that he would be breaking family tradition and not take on the Potter Lordship and seats within the Wizengamot, Lord Fleamont and Lady Euphemia Potter expressed their desire in making James and Lilys child the next heir. However that is now not happening.
> 
> Earlier this morning it was revealed that the child was stillborn. James and Lily refuse to admit this however, even going ahead in claiming that they already had the child before she was brought to the hospital, although this claim was proven to be incorrect as confirmation from Healers at St. Mungos and Lord and Lady Potter have told that the child was dead.
> 
> The future of the Potter family lied with James and Lily, and with the growing war it is extremely unlikely that they would have a child within the near future. It is highly expected that neither of them would live through the was as both have made it public that they are actively fighting alongside the so called 'Order of The Pheonix' to stop the rise of Death Eaters. With this it has put an extreme risk on them. It is now being debated in what is actually going on in this Pureblood family.
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.  
>  Ryan Skeeter  
>  Daily Prophet.

Harry face gradually became paler the further he read into the article, not believing a single word of it, he couldn't, No he wouldn't believe it. Taking deep breaths he went to pick up the next newspaper when he heard footsteps come up behind him.

"Mr Potter" came the gruff voice of Professor Moody, "what are you still doing in here, its after midnight." 

Harry had only just realised how late it was, looking out of the window behind him he saw that it was dark, stars already shining in the sky, "I was.. um.. just looking at old newspapers from the war. I guess I lost track of time."

"Come on then lad, I'll walk you back to your common room."

Harry nodded and quickly shoved the nest few Newspapers into his bag, which was probably around a months worth before putting the rest back into the filing cabinets. He noticed that Professor Moody was looking at the paper he had just read and it was clear he was also confused but he didn't push any questions onto him.

"Professor, do you know how this would be possible." Harry asked, he knew something was wrong with the entire situation, all he wanted to know who those people where that where talking in the DADA classroom.

"Not really lad, although I guess you would find out tomorrow." 

"Why?"

"Didn't you read the Daily Prophet over the Summer", Harry shook his head, he didn't really pay no attention to it while he was at The Weasleys, "The Wizengamot passed a law over the summer which would show peoples heritage to see if the familys that have died out. Tomorrow Healers from St. Mungos will come and do the tests. The Gryffindors are going first and will be done throughout the day. Your going to miss Care of Magical Creatures, I believe." 

Harry nodded towards the Professor and silently walked towards the Gryffindor tower. Bidding his Professor goodbye, he walked into the tower, noticing that the common room was empty, hoping his luck was the same going to his dorm, he really didnt want to talk to anyone after the day they had. Felling relief when he noticed everyone was asleep, he threw himself onto his bed and slept, not even changing out of his school uniform.

* * *

Being shook awake in the morning was not the most pleasant way to wake up, but yet that was the delightful wake up that Harry got the next morning, with Neville standing infront of his bed telling him to get up.

"Alright, Alright... I'm up, I'm up." Harry mumbled, rolling out of bed.

"Good. Ron, Dean and Seamus have already gone for breakfast." Neville said to him.

Rolling out of bed Harry walked out of the dormitory after casting a freshening charm on him after remembering he slept in his school uniform.

He walked to the Geeat Hall with Neville and ate his breakfast, only then realizing that he had Care of Magical Creatures first which would mean that he had to go to the hospital wing straight away, which disappointed him he wanted more time to look through more newspapers before he had to go, but it didn't seem like he would have the time too.

Sitting with Neville, Ron and Hermione he jumped right into conversation with them.

"They really shouldn't be allowed to force us to take those tests tho, its not right." Hermione said, looking at Harry, as though she was expecting him to ask her about it, which did confuse him.

"It is understandable, so many families died out during the last war so it's to be expected in finding new heirs or to even see if members still live", Neville butted in.

"Its a disgrace, Neville. They shouldn't force us to take them." Ron argued.

Harry tuned out of the argument between the three then, not wanting to dwell on it for too long. It was happening and their wasn't anything they could do about it. If the Wizengamot demanded it, it was to be done.

Breakfast passed slowly, far to slow in Harry's opinion, but the walk to the hospital wing was alot shorter than he remembered, Professor Vance was escorting the Fourth Year Gryffindors as a precaution to make sure everyone was their and didn't try to run away. He was aware that first through third years had their tests yesterday from murmurings in the common room this morning. Standing side by side with Ron, he couldn't help the feeling of dread that creeped through him and it was really unsettling.

They lined up outside of the hospital wing for a few minutes before a healer came out and escorted all the girls in before she came back out and took everyone else in.

He sat at the bed nearest to the entrance to the Hospital wing with one Healer, Healer Macaulay, before she instructed him to sit on the bed.

"Right Mister Potter, is their anything that you know of that might interfere with these tests, if so I need you to inform me now." Healer Macaulay said to him.

"Nothing." He muttered absentmindedly, not really focusing on what was happening.

He was made aware of his surroundings a few moments later when he heard Healer Macaulay and another Healer shout for Professor Vance. 

"Healer Macaulay, what is it?" Vance said.

"Look at the boys test." 

Professor Vance picked up the test and then looked at him before whispering 'Oh My Gods', before rushing out of the area he was in.

Harry, wanting to know what was so shocking, picked up his test and laughed in shock.

_Name:  
Hayden Thomas Riddle-Crouch._

_DOB:  
August 1st, 1980_

_Parents:  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Bartemius Atlas Riddle-Crouch _

_Other Living Relatives:  
Eurydice Ursa Crouch_

_Godparents:  
Fabian Ignatius Lestrange  
Gideon Frederic Prewett  
Bellatrix Druella Rookwood _

_God siblings:  
William Rodolphus Lestrange  
Charlie Fabian Lestrange  
Percival Ignatius Lestrange  
Frederic Rabastan Prewett  
George Gideon Prewett  
Neville Augustus Rookwood _

_Heirships:  
Crouch (Through Bearer)  
Gaunt (Through Sire)  
Slytherin (Through Sire)  
Peverell (Through Sire)_

The shock wore off after a minute when Professor Vance walked back to the area of the room he was in with Neville treading behind her. She instructed Healer Macaulay to leave and told her to have everyone escorted out of the Hospital Wing. She then told Neville to sit down beside him.

"Right boys, clearly, based of your tests here, you are neither a Potter -" she looked at Harry, "or a Longbottom-" she turned to Neville, "and I will do my best to answer any questions you have, but I doubt I will be much help."

"Do you know who they are? Our parents." Harry asked.

"Yes, as I think you know, Tom Riddle is the Dark Lord. Bartemius Crouch was a Death Eater who married the Dark Lord in the November of '79. Neville, your parents are also Death Eaters, Bellatrix and Augustus Rookwood where apart of the Dark Lords Inner Circle and where two of the most feared Death Eaters."Bellatrix and Augustus are residents of Azkaban, however Barty supposedly died a year into his sentence in '82." She said.

"What do we do, about all of this." Neville asked.

"I want both of you to promise me that you will never show anyone this, Not Ron, Hermione, anybody. Keep this to yourself and if you ever need anything, whether it involves this or not, you speek to me, alright." Vance asked.

"Yes Professor." Both boys said.

Professor Vance nodded took a drink out of the same flask she had the day before, "You both should be in Herbology now, how about you walk together. Aye" 

They both got up and nodded at Professor Vance, before walking out of the Hospital Wing, hoping the rest of the day wont be as bad as the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates to all of my stories are going to be either really short, or not many updates at all. I got really ill and I'm finding it really hard to plan and write my chapters.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you are all staying safe.
> 
> Please comment your opinions on the chapters and leave Kudos, they are much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter x
> 
> -Abbie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta back, bitches.
> 
> This chapter is really dialogue heavy, I apologise in advance.

Harry sat next to Neville during Herbology, neither of them speeking a word during the entire lesson, it did drive the attention if a few people, such as Prof. Sprout, although she didn't call either of them out for it. Hermione and Ron also noticed their silence but neither of them payed much attention to them either, which he was grateful for, he couldn't be bothered with their questions. 

It seemed that his lessons where really against him today, after Herbology he had Divination and then Charms, which don't get him wrong he does enjoy Charms, but people just started at him and Neville all day, which did get annoying eventually.

Dinner came around too quickly for his liking and it aggravated him by how many people looked at him, he supposed that being quiet all day is not normal as he wasn't usually the most quiet person to begin with. Ron and Hermione also started to pester him about what happened during his magical test, and for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to be honest with them. It confused him as to why he was listening to Professor Vance and keeping it a secret, he had never really listened to a Professor before so what difference was disobeying Vance, he supposed that it was her showing true kindness to him from the beginning and not judging him for being the Boy-Who-Lived.

He really didn't want to stay up for long after Dinner and decided to just go to bed after the long day. Although his dreams did keep his semi-awake.

_Their where two people stood in a room, the same two that where in the DADA classroom the other day, although he had a better view of them now. The man was short, around 5'8, and had a round face with blue eyes, his blond hair framing his face. The Girl looked the exact same, although she was 5'2 and had glasses, which was just about the end of their differences. They both looked like twins, barely at the age of 30._

_"My lord, you cannot make us enter that boys name into the tournament."_

_"Don't question me Eurydice, you follow my orders. Do you understand?"_

_Harry believed he knew who it was they where talking too, Voldemort, although he was starting to try and figure out who they where talking about. The tournament, however, was very clearly the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which was to take place this year._

_"To be quite honest with you Tom, no I dont, I am not one of your little cronies, like Malfoy, who would just follow your orders without a second thought, I am your Sister in Law, you dont get to tell me what to do. And when I tell you we are not putting that boys name into the tournament, I mean we are not putting his bloody name into the tournament. That boy is not Harry Potter, the boy who was 'prophesied' to defeat you. He is you son, its Hayden, and if you think for a minute I am going to put my Nephews life in risk again, you can think again."_

_Their was a small gasp as Eurydice had finished her sentence from the man at the side of her. And a small whisper of "you found him." Before he broke down crying._

_"Tom, I'm sorry for getting at you like that, but that poor boy is your son. And I dont know much about him, but putting him in this tournament will turn him against us for good. I want my nephew in our lives just as much as you do. However, from what I have learned he is alot like Barty, he would never forgive you if he where to find out you are trying to kill him while you have the knowledge that he is your child, he will kill you himself."_

_"What do you think he will do, when his favourite Professor turns out to be his Aunt, Yuri, he wont react well then. He is going to hate us either way, he doesn't even know what we stand for." Tom/Voldemort told her._

_She ignored him and went to comfort the other guy, Barty he assumes, their is silence for a while before she speaks up again._

_"I will deal with that when the time comes. But for now we leave that child alone." She murmurs._

Harry woke up with a small gasp, not comprehending what he had just heard. Grabbing a notebook he made notes of everything that he had learned over the last two days.

• His name was Hayden Riddle-Crouch  
• His Bearer and Aunt are in the school playing as one of his Professors.  
• His Sire is Voldemort  
• He isn't a Potter  
• He and Neville where not who they believed they where (Possibly the eldest Weasley boys too)  
• His Godparents are in Azkaban  
• His Bearer supposedly died in Azkaban, which was wrong.  
• He believes that Professor Vance is Eurydice (not entirely certain)

This was going to be a long year, he thought to himself.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Harry was sat in the Library the day after, alone in his corner again, with it being Wednesday he didn't have many lesson early in the morning and only started with Transfiguration in the afternoon. After a few minutes of being their he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Theodore Nott, a Slytherin in the same year as him, which didn't sit right with him as the only time he had spoken to the boy was during Potions when they had to pair up together.

"Can you help me with the DADA homework, its just that I don't get it and your the best in the class and I really need help." He asked.

Harry, not being able to turn the boy away he gestured the boy to sit at the desk.

Harry enjoyed sitting with Theo, because for the next few hours he got along with the boy and he had a great time with him, laughing and joking with him. They both got to know each other pretty well, and despite them being in rival houses, they didn't let that get between them, and Harry found himself really enjoying the boys company, which surprised him as he really didn't get along with many people.

By the time they both had to leave for dinner, Homework completed, their where small promises of meeting up again the next day before they both headed in separate directions, but both of them going to the great hall.

When harry entered he noticed Ron and Hermione, and made a bee line towards them and sat down.

"Well." Hermione demanded.

Harry sighed, "Well what."

"Where have you been all day, honestly harry-" 

He paid no mind to what she said to him after that and noticed at the corner of his eye Theo walk into the Great Hall, his eyes watched him sit with two others near the end of the table. Theo's eyes looked up at him and he gave harry a small nod. And Harry didn't notice the smile that graced his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda fell in love with the Theo/Harry relationship. Because when I was writing my other story (Back to the Past) I had them both as friends/brothers, but now I want them in a relationship and this was my only story where I hadn't built a relationship between anyone. However this was previously tagged Harry/Charlie so if any of you came for that relationship I'm so sorry, I might do a story with that pairing in the future but not now.
> 
> I'm sure you all noticed I had to take a Hiatus, I'm not going to be uploading as frequently as I did in the past, however I will try my hardest to upload as frequently as my mental health allows me too.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, it kinda was, but I will go through it in the future and edit through it
> 
> I hope you are all doing okay.
> 
> This was quite a short chapter, however I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support that you gave me I appreciate it so much, and thank you all for being so understanding.
> 
> -Abbie


End file.
